A challenge for any large information technology (“IT”) or business process outsourcing (“BPO”) service provider is effective management of the operational environment in minimizing the risk of mission critical outages. In the event a major disruption occurs, there typically can be many difficult hurdles for the service provider, including such things as timely notification, responsibilities, restoration plans, and responsiveness just to name a few. Other IT and BPO service providers have addressed this problem with isolation solutions to individual components of service delivery utilizing commercial-off-the-shelf software, such as REM and Vantive.